


Did You Just Smile?

by NYCghost



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCghost/pseuds/NYCghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a drabble for ThinkFast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Just Smile?

Yes, David did love and care for his boyfriend almost unconditionally, but that didn’t mean he’d have to love Tommy’s constant chattering. How one person could talk about great New Jersey so much was beyond him. 

Also, David was trying read.

“And let me tell you, The Sopranos would be nothing if it wasn’t for Jersey,” Tommy said as he stuffed more fried into his mouth. “Also-”

“Tommy, I love you, but please be quiet” David half-shouted, cutting Tommy off. 

There was complete silence for maybe a minutes as David finished reading a page in his book.

“So, what’s your book about?” Tommy chimed. David may have half smiled, hoping Tommy didn’t see him. 

Tommy totally saw him. “Woah woah woah, have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” he said. 

David put his book over his face and mumbled something inaudible. 

“What, what’d you say?” Tommy said, sarcastically cupping his ear. 

David chuckled a bit. “I said, ‘don’t tell anyone you made me smile.’”


End file.
